Ariel Rose Potter book 1
by Rockout101
Summary: What if Lily and James never had a boy, but had a beautiful little girl named Ariel Rose Potter instead? What if she was loved by her aunt and cousin though still hated by her uncle but was given a childhood? She can't seem to get Severus Snape out of her mind. She feels drawn to him. **Fem!Harry**
1. Ariel Potter

**Authors Note**

Hey guys! This story is also on my Quotev Page if you have seen it before. If you would like the links to the outfits Ariel wears then go on my profile. Please give me feed back on this, but no nasty ones please if you would like to make a comment on how it is and you didn't like it. Please don't just say 'It's rubbish' or something like that. Give me a reason why.

**_Thanks MrsMerleDixon_**

**Name**: Ariel Rose Potter

**Age**: 12

**Born**: 31 July

**Friends**: Draco, Selena, Blaise, Hermione, Fred and George

**House**: Gryffindor

**Enemies**: Most Gryffindors

**Boyfriend**: Severus Snape

**Special** **Abilities**: Metamorphmagus

**Animagus: **Cat

**Appearance**: Long Bright Red Hair, Bright Green Eyes, Tall For Her Age, Lots Of Curves In The Right Places, Size 34D Boobs, Nose Piercing, Ear Piercings, Belly Piercing

**Personality**: Polite, flirty, Rebellious, Sarcastic,

**Likes**: Watching films, Relaxing, Tattoos, Piercings, Make up, Likes To Drink a little

**Dislikes**: Whores/Sluts, Mean People, Death Eaters


	2. Zoo

I was sitting on my bed wearing shorts and a blue crop top. It was 8am and i had just been woken up by my Aunt Petunia. I live with my Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and my cousin Dudley.I live with them because my mum and dad were killed in a car crash when i was baby. I lived but got a scar shaped like a lighting bolt on my left wrist.  
**Ap**: Ariel come and get breakfast!  
**Me**: Ok Auntie!  
I ran down stairs and into the kitchen, were the smell of bacon and eggs filled my senses. I sat down at the table helping myself to some food.  
**Ap**: How did you sleep?  
she asked while pouring me and Dudley some fresh orange juice  
**Me**: I slept ok. But i had the same weird dream  
Aunt Petunia opened her mouth to say something, but my uncle-who hates me and insults me whenever he can- walked in and sat his arse on chair next to Dudley.

After breakfast and Dudley opened his birthday presents, I went to my room and changed into a pink vest top, light blue shorts and white sandles. The fox necklace belonged to my mother, I almost never take it off. I walked down the stairs, out to the car and got in. Once we got to the zoo uncle Vernon made sure to sneak a hit on my ass. _PERVERT!_. We went to see the snakes. I like snakes. I walked over to one and spoke  
**Me**: you must get really lonely in there  
the snake looked at me before nodding its head.  
**me**: Can you understand me?  
again the snake nodded its head  
**Dudley**: MUM DAD LOOK WHAT THIS SNAKE IS DOING!  
**Dudley** knocked me over and i fell to the floor. As Aunt P was helping me up i looked over and glared at Dudley. Suddenly the glass was gone and the snake escaped while Vermin(A name i sometimes call him) helped Dudley. Aunt P kept me away from Uncle V that night and told me to lock my Door and window just encase. You see my uncle is not a nice man. When i was little he would shove me and hit when he thought my aunt wasn't looking. She always helped me afterwords. I changed my pjs and went to sleep not knowing what tomorrow would bring.


	3. Hogwarts and Loss of Innocence

After i woke up, got changed and had breakfast. The door bell rang  
**AP:** Ariel, sweetheart , can you get the door please!?  
**Me**: Ok!  
I ran to the door and opened it to find a lady dressed in a green sort of robe  
**Me**: Can I help you miss?  
**?:** Yes, my name is Minerva McGonagall. I would like to speak to Ariel Potter.  
**Me**: that's me! Please come in.  
i let her in and shut the door  
**Me**: Auntie! Someone's here to see me!  
Aunt P came out of the kitchen and sat down beside me  
**MM**: Hello Petunia  
**AP**; Professor McGonagall?

**MM**: Yes, its me. I'm here to give Miss Potter her Hogwarts letter  
she pulls out a letter from her robe and hands me it. I opened the letter and read it,  
___**Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Wugwamp, International Confed of wizards.)  
Dear Miss, Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
term begins on September 1. We await your owl by on later that July 31.  
Yours sincerely**__**  
**____**Minerva Mcgonagall Deputy Headmistress**_  
I stared at the letter in my hand before looking up to the woman,  
**Me**: this had to be a joke! There's no such thing as magic  
**MM**: oh really. Have you ever done anything strange when your angry or sad?  
I thought about it, there was that time were i ended up on the school roof when i was being chased by Dudley and his mates, And yesterday when i made the glass disappear. I looked back at her and smiled. She smiled back.  
**MM**: now i will see you on the 1st September. I'm sure that your aunt still knows the way to Diagon Alley. I must leave now good bye.

After she left i turned to my Aunt and she told me we would go on my birthday. My birthday was 2 weeks from now and i couldn't wait. I am turning 12! I ran upstairs and into my room and spent the day watching films; Hunger Games, Austin Powers, Pirates of the Caribbean, James Bond, Smurfs. My aunt was going out tonight with Dudley so that leaves me with uncle Vernon. I wont lie my scared. I feel uncomfortable around him.

After Aunt Petunia left it was really quiet. I just stayed in my room in my bed and fell asleep. I woke up to a noise outside my room. I looked at my clock. It was 10pm. My aunt shouldn't be back yet. I heard my door open and close again. I felt my bed dip as they sat on it. I felt a hand run up my leg. I shoved the hand off my leg and tried to get up but a hand shot out and pulled me on the the bed. He ripped off my clothes as i was fighting him. I clawed his face and he slapped me hard. I just lay there sobbing letting him touch me. I heard the sound of trousers hitting the floor. I knew then that i wasn't going to so innocent for long. He climbed onto of me, covered my mouth with his roughly and pushed my legs apart and well i think you know what happened.


	4. BirthdayDiagon Ally

The next 2 weeks went fine. I found out i wasn't pregnant and i was happy. Aunt Petunia has been more protective of me and makes sure that if she leaves that house for anything, that i go with her. Hopefully nothing goes wrong today. It's my birthday and today im going to Diagon Alley with Auntie. I showered and changed into a blue and white dress with white wedged heels. I did my make-up and my hair.

I walked down stairs to find that my cake was on the table along with pancakes, waffles, croissants and crumpets. I sat at the table and helped my self while Aunt Petunia mad me some coffee. She told me that Vernon had taken Dudley out fishing so it was just us. After breakfast Aunt Petunia went to get walked to my Aunts car and drove to London.

We arrived at a place called the Leaky Cauldron. That's what Aunt P said it was called. She went to the bar man and they chatted for a minute before the pub went silent and started at me. I ran out the back of the pub before anyone could talk to me. My aunt came out just after. I asked her why they were staring at me and she said that she would explain when they got home. First we went to Gringotts bank where i got my money. After that we went to get my books then my equipment. After about 1hour we only had my robes and wand to get. We went to get my robes first.

We walked into the store and i saw that there was 2 other pre-teens in the shop. I walked over and they turned around and noticed me.  
**Boy**: Hi there I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and this(points to the girl) is my cousin Selena Collins  
**Me**: Hey! I'm Ariel Potter  
**SC/DM**: POTTER!  
**Me**: yeah... why?  
**SC**: Don't you know?  
**Me**: know what?  
**DM**: Selena leave it! Her family will tell her. Any way are you going to Hogwarts too?  
**Me**: Yeah!  
**SC**: What house do you want to be in?  
**me**: I'm not sure! I just learned i was a witch 2 weeks ago you see. and my relatives are muggles  
**DM**: oh ok then... well there are 4 houses. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Slytherin's the best in our opinion but that's because we've brought up that way.  
**SC**: Yeah! I mean Ravenclaw wouldn't be that bad but, i've not got the smarts.  
**Me**: Do the houses have a mascot?  
**SC**: Yeah! Hufflepuff has a badger, Ravenclaw an eagle  
**DM**: Gryffindor is a lion and Slytherin a snake.  
**Me**: I love snakes! What are the colors?  
**SC**: Ravenclaw is blue and bronze, Hufflepuff is yellow and black, Gryffindor is red and gold and Slytherin is emerald green and silver  
**Me**: cool!  
After chatting Draco and Selena had gotten their robes and left with a promise of sitting together on the train.

After i had gotten my robes my aunt told me to go and get my wand while she would get me an extra b/day present. I walked into a place called Olivanders and looked around

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. I jumped.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," I said

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Ariel Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to me. I wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and I were almost nose to nose. I could see myself reflected in those misty eyes.

"And that's where…"

Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on my wrist with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…"

He shook his head "Well, now — Miss. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er — well, I'm right-handed," .

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured me from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons.

No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's or witches wand."

I suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring my boobs, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Miss. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."

I took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of my hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try —"

I tried — but i had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no — here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, and try it out."

I tried. And tried. I had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now — yes, why not — unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

I took the wand. I felt a sudden warmth in my fingers.

I raised the wand above my head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of, green and silver sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well… how curious… how very curious…"

He put my wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious… curious…"

"Sorry, but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed me with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Miss. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother — why, its brother gave you that scar."

I frowned. Aunt Petunia said i got it from the car crash

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember… I think we must expect great things from you, Miss. Potter… After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great."

I shivered. I wasn't sure she liked Mr. Ollivander too much. I paid seven gold Galleons for my wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop. I stepped out the shop thinking about what he meant by my wands brother gave me this scar. And who was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? I'll ask Aunt P later. I met up with aunt P and she had a snowy owl with bright blue eyes.

The drive home was long. Aunt P was telling me about some guy named Voldemort and his followers and about my mum,Lily and Dad, James' deaths and how I was the saviour of the wizarding world, I was the Girl Who Lived. I was angry at first because she kept it from me, but she also said that she didn't tell me because i was too young and she was waiting.


	5. Train Ride

It was finally September 1st. Today i go to Hogwarts and I can't wait. I already had my trunk pack and ready. I showered and changed into red skinny jeans, black tank top, grey lace up/buckled ankle boots. I put my hair into a ponytail and did my make up. I ran downstairs to have breakfast. by the time we left it was 10am.

We arrived at about 10:30 and i put my trunk on a trolley as well as Socks(The name i gave my owl). My aunt pushed the it to platform 9 3/4. We saw a family of red heads but we didn't have time to stop. Aunt P told me to run through the wall and i did, Aunt P not far behind me. She gave me my trunk and owl and hugged me good bye. I hugged Dudley as well but there was no way i wasn't hugging vermin. I found an empty compartment and settled into it.

Not long later the door opened and Selena and Draco stepped in. They both hugged me and vise-versa. Selena was wearing a navy blue skirt and a white tank top with white converse on and Draco was wearing his usual robes.  
**DM:** Hey, how are you?Me: I'm good, you?  
**SC:** we're ok! It's been boring though. I stayed at Draco's during the summer as my parents are away on business.  
**Me:** Well it was my birthday when we met and i went out for dinner with my relatives. It was fun!  
**DM:** I just played quidditch most of the holidays.  
**Me:** whats quidditch?  
**SC:** Its a sport that you play on a broom. Each house has its own team. Draco threw a tantrum because first years aren't aloud to bring their own own brooms or try out for the house teams.  
**DM:** I did not!  
**SC: **Whatever!  
I just giggled at them. We chatted until it was time to change into our robes.

Draco left us to change. i changed into my uniform(thin black tights, black skirt that stopped a few inches above the knee, sleeveless white blouse, black Hogwarts tie that will change once i'm sorted black 4inch heels and a plain black cloak) Selena Changed as well(black tights black skirt, white short sleeved blouse, black tie, 3inch black heels and black cloak). After we changed we arrived at the station. We followed a half-giant named Hagrid to some boats and we sailed to the castle. It was beautiful. The man knocked on the large door. A women clad in an emerald green cloak stepped out and told us to follow her.


	6. The Sorting

**Hagrid:** The firs' years, Professor McGonagall

**MM: **Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.

The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing us led to the upper floors. We followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. I could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here – but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. We crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

**MM:** Welcome to Hogwarts, The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you, Please wait quietly.

She left the chamber. I swallowed.

**Me:**How exactly do they sort us into houses?

**Draco:** They put a hat on your head and it sorts you by looking in your mind

**Me:** Oh... ok!

We waited for McGonagall to come back. I felt eyes on me and turned to find a red headed boy with a dirt smudge on his nose staring at me.

**?: **So its true... Ariel potter has come to Hogwarts.**(**gasps/whispers**) **I'm Weasley, Ron Weasley**(**Selena/Draco sniggers**)** Think my names funny do you? Platinum blonde hair and posh clothes you must be a Malfoy and a Collins.

**SC:** Bite me bitch! I'd rather have nice things than hand-me-downs

She and Draco laugh

**RW: **You can make better friends than these lot Potter. I can help you there.

He held out his hand, but I didn't take it.

**Me:** I can make friends by my self thanks

I turned away from him and then McGonagall came back and told us to follow her.

We walked through a hall. It was amazing. There was candles hovering above and 4 long tables lined the hall filled with students and a similar one at the top with teachers. We walked down the aisle. Boys whistled at me and Selena as we walked past. we stopped in front of a stool and Minnie came back with a hat. She sat the hat on the stool and it began to sing.  
(Skipping the song sorry)  
One by one she called out the names and the hat would shout out their houses. It was Selena's go first out of us three. She sat down on the stool and it took about 2mins before it shouted out SLYTHERIN. everyone clapped and the sorting continued. soon enough it was Draco's turn. He swaggered up there and this time as soon the hat touched his head it yelled out SLYTHERIN.

When it was my turn the whole hall went quiet. I heard whispers as i walked calmly to the stool. My heels clicking away at the floor. I sat on the stool and Minnie put the hat on my head. it started to speak,  
**Well... Ariel Potter i was wondering when you would be here. hmm... lets see. Hufflepuff wont do; you are loyal but too brave, cunning and sly for that, Ravenclaw; same as Hufflepuff, you are smart but you are not a genius. So that leaves Gryffindor and Slytherin. Gryffindor; You are brave, extremely brave just like your parents but you have more Slytherin abilities. You will be great you know! And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness. Well better be SLYTHERIN!**

The Slytherin table burst into cheers as i strutted over to the table like I was on a catwalk. Draco made space for me in between him and Selena.  
During dinner i felt eyes on me again. I looked up at the staff table and my eyes found a gorgeous pair of black eyes. the same eyes that were boring into me. I blushed and quickly looked away. I turned to Draco and asked who he was. Draco told me he was Professor Snape our head of house and potions master. We continued too eat even though i could still feel Snape's eyes boring into me.

After dinner we were escorted to our common rooms by a prefect. Our password was 'Pureblood'. Selena and I shared a room with Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode. Millie(as i called her) and Daphne were quite nice but Pug face Parkinson better watch her back. Selena and I changed into our pj's and fell asleep. I dreamed about a cretin black eyed dark haired professor and a saw That teacher with the turban. He was talking to his-self. i better watch that one.


End file.
